


Mystrade. Are you nervous?

by Readingfanfics



Series: Prompts [107]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27545986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: “Are you nervous?”“Of course not.”“Mycroft. Are you sure everything is okay? Was it something I’ve done or said?”
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Series: Prompts [107]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/545386
Comments: 4
Kudos: 94





	Mystrade. Are you nervous?

“ **Are you nervous**?” Greg asked, looking at Mycroft with focus. It wasn’t the first time they were watching a movie together but somehow tonight, it felt different. Greg couldn’t exactly explain it and Mycroft would probably scuff at him if he tried but the energy between them felt off. 

“Of course not.” Mycroft replied sharply, shifting next to Greg and Greg knew he was lying. He squinted his eyes, Mycroft looking into his for a few moments longer before averting his gaze. 

“Mycroft. Are you sure everything is okay?” Greg prompted again, facing Mycroft’s irritated stare head-on. He placed a hand on Mycroft’s arm, squeezing it once and Mycroft fidgeted, the muscles underneath Greg’s palm going tense. Greg removed his hand, a tinge of hurt in his heart by Mycroft’s reaction. 

“Was it something I’ve done or said?” 

“Gregory.” Mycroft sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose and Greg tried and failed not to be hurt by that either. He swallowed, turning his head back to the television but not really seeing anything. In his mind he was going back over the last couple of days, trying to figure out what he’d done to make Mycroft act so strangely. 

“You didn’t do anything wrong, Gregory. I promise you.” Mycroft said, his voice soft and Greg faced him again, a flicker of irritation rising. 

“Then why are you giving me the cold shoulder?” Greg snapped, taking the remote and putting the movie on mute. Mycroft sat next to him, perfectly straight and still and it grated on Greg’s nerves. This was the version of Mycroft that their classmates found odd and intimidating. Closed off, cold, and untouchable and Greg couldn’t stand it. “So, you’re just going to ignore me completely now?” 

“Gregory, I-” 

“No, don’t- don’t ‘Gregory’me. I’ve known you long enough by now to know something is wrong. What did I do, Myc? Just tell me so I can try and fix it.” Greg asked, placing his hand on Mycroft’s arm again, grabbing it firmly when Mycroft started to move. 

“Myc!” 

“I have to leave, Gregory. I- I can’t do this.” Mycroft stammered over his last words and it made Greg release his arm. He’d never heard Mycroft so unsure before. Mycroft looked at the television for a second before meeting Greg’s gaze. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it again, shaking his head, a frown between his eyes. 

“You can’t do what, Mycroft?” Greg asked, also standing up and blocking Mycroft’s way out. Mycroft gave him a dirty look but Greg ignored it, crossing his arms and raising his eyebrow. The silence seemed to last for hours, Greg’s heart beating too fast in his chest as he stared at Mycroft. Mycroft licked his lips, letting out a sigh before gesturing around him. 

“This! I can’t do this.” 

“I still don’t understand, Myc. Is it the movie? Because if you don’t like the movie then we can find something else.” 

“It’s not the bloody movie!” Mycroft snapped, biting the inside of his lip before looking down at the ground. 

“Than what, Myc. Help me understand. Please.” 

“I’m not good at any of this, Gregory. Socializing, making friends. It’s not something that comes naturally to me. Somehow, you took a liking to me and it, it terrifies me.” 

“Mycroft,-” Greg started, taking a step forward but Mycroft held up his hands, his mouth in a set line. 

“I’m not a good person, Gregory. I’m not someone you should spend your time and attention on and yet, you always do, every day, happily. It confuses me. What confuses me, even more, is that I like spending time with you. I like being around you, I like our conversations. Even about the most mundane things. I look forward to a text from you, even a silly one filled with emoji’s.” Mycroft’s lips formed into a shy smile and Greg felt his mouth fall open. He snapped it shut, running a hand through his hair and breathing out slowly. Mycroft was watching him closely, shyness, and hesitation in his eyes. 

“Watching movies with you, like tonight, it’s the highlight of my week.” Mycroft confessed, fidgeting, not quite meeting Greg’s eyes. 

“You. You- Oh.” 

“And that is why I have to leave now, so if you would please step away,” Mycroft said, his cheeks turning a deep red, the blush spreading down to his neck. Greg shook his head, licking his lips. 

“I can’t let you leave.” 

“Gregory, please-” Mycroft started, a hint of desperation in his voice that cracked Greg’s heart. He stepped forward, shaking his head again, taking Mycroft by the shoulders. He looked into Mycroft’s eyes, bringing one hand up to Mycroft’s face to touch his cheek. Mycroft’s eyes went wide, catching his breath and Greg smiled. 

“Look at me, Myc. Really look.” Greg whispered, moving his thumb over Mycroft’s warm cheek. It only took a second or two for it to click and Greg bit his lip to stop the laugh that wanted to escape when he saw Mycroft’s stunned expression. 

“Do you understand now why I can’t let you leave?” 

“But you-” Mycroft started, his fingers trembling when he touched Greg’s face, fingers running through Greg’s hair. “Why?” Mycroft asked, still looking gobsmacked. 

“You want me to list off the reasons why I’m in love with you? That’s not exactly romantic, Myc. I’d rather just kiss you.” 

“Kiss. Kiss me.” Mycroft mumbled, pupils dilating as the words somehow made their way into Mycroft’s brain. Greg did laugh now, cupping Mycroft’s face and bringing them close, their noses touching. 

“You are ridiculous, Myc. Can I kiss you now?” 

“I’m not ridiculous,” Mycroft replied, pouting and Greg shook his head fondly, one hand slipping around Mycroft’s waist, the other one still on his cheek. 

“You are. Just a tad. But I find it adorable.” Greg grinned, rubbing his nose against Mycroft’s. “So, what’s your answer to my previous question?” Greg asked, his heart skipping a beat when Mycroft met his eyes, a smile forming on his mouth before he spoke. 

“Yes.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
